Bodyguard
by Sam Sanders
Summary: "Votre boulot sera de protéger mon fils, quoi qu'il advienne... Est-ce bien clair, Rogers?" AU au titre évident. Du Stucky en BroTP, peut être plus si affinités. Bastonnage prévu.
1. Chapter 1

Comme vous l'avez vu sur le résumé, ceci est un AU. Tout est parti d'un gifset sur Tumblr avec la caption "Your job is to protect the President's son" eeeeet me voilà. Steve/Bucky est mon BroTP MAIS ceci peut gravement glisser vers le slash selon mon humeur.

Ça fait vraiment VRAIMENT longtemps que je n'ai plus rien écrit alors, je vous en prie, soyez indulgents. Ce premier chapitre est vraiment laborieux mais je pense et j'espère que tout ira mieux quand Bucky aura fait son entrée. J'ai en tout cas quelques scènes en tête qui devraient être bonne si j'arrive à les écrire comme je les imagine. Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Steve Rogers reposa son téléphone portable sur la table basse de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sam et soupira. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé gris et jeta un coup d'oeil à son arme qui trônait sur la table, à côté de son téléphone. Il s'étira avant de se féliciter intérieurement et d'allumer la télévision. A peine trois semaines dans la vie active et il venait de décrocher un contrat. Pour quatre ans. Et bien payé. Il avait hâte de voir son colocataire rentrer pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Sam et Steve s'était rencontrés à l'école de gardes du corps . Tout les deux sortaient de l'armée, Sam de l'US Air Force et Steven du Corps Parachutiste, et ils s'étaient immédiatement entendus, au milieu de tout ces anciens policiers qui composaient leur promotion. Aussi, dès qu'ils eurent décroché leur diplôme, les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis s'installer à Washington, dans un appartement plus petit que ce dont ils avaient pû imaginer. Mais ils faisaient avec, pour le moment. Mais, avec ce contrat, même si l'entretien d'embauche où Sam était parti se passait mal, Steve avait la certitude qu'ils pourraient bientôt déménager.

Rogers secoua la tête, tentant de se faire redescendre sur terre. Rien n'était encore signé et il ne rencontrait son futur employeur que le lendemain. Mais si celui-ci se trouvait satisfait, Steve ne refuserait pas le contrat. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, mais c'était déjà bien avancé. Le bruit de la porte dans la serrure le fit se redresser et il éteignit la télévision avant de se lever et de faire face à la porte, glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. Sam entra et referma la porte d'un coup de pied, accompagnant son geste d'un pas de danse connu de lui seul. Il lança ses clés sur le bar qui séparait les coins salon et cuisine et lança un sourire sincère à son ami:

- J'ai. Décroché. Un contrat.

- Félicitations.

Wilson s'arrêta au milieu du salon et fronça les sourcils:

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

- Quelle tête?

- J'arrive pas trop à savoir si tu essaie de retenir un sourire ou une diarrhée fulgurante, là.

Steve ne se retint plus et annonça à son co-locataire:

- J'ai un entretien. Demain matin.

Sam eut un rire sincèrement enthousiaste et il escalada le dossier du canapé pour s'asseoir avant de tapoter le coussin près de lui pour inviter Steve à le rejoindre:

- Viens t'asseoir ici, mon enfant. Devine mon contrat, et je tenterais de deviner le tien.

Rogers s'assit en tailleur et réfléchit une seconde avant de demander:

- Politicien ou star du show-business?

- Deuxième option.

- Un acteur?

- Une act_rice_.

Steve grimaça.

- On l'aime bien?

- Toi, oui.

Il fit mentalement la liste des actrices que Sam n'aimait pas et il choisit parmi elles la seule qui pouvait correspondre:

- Stone?

- Yep. Emma Stone, mon gars. Jalouse moi, tu as le droit. Je voyagerais pas mal, mais Emma Stone. Voilà.

Steve secoua la tête et sourit:

- Non, pas de jalousie. J'ai mieux.

- Mieux? Mieux payé?

- Sans doute, oui.

- Politiciens, alors... Représentant?

Steve esquissa un sourire et inclina légèrement la tête:

- Vise plus haut.

- Sénateur?

- Plus haut, j'ai dit.

Sam eut un rire nerveux et secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'impliquait son ami:

- Barnes?

Rogers ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire plus franchement.

- Espèce de sale... Le Président Barnes? Ton premier contrat et tu décroche le Président...?

- Attends, attends, ricana Steve. Je sais pas encore pour qui je travaillerais. Mais j'ai un entretien à la Maison Blanche demain matin, 9h.

Sam se leva d'un bond et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo:

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Demain, si ton entretien est positif, on se soûle la tronche. En attendant, ce soir...

Il revint s'asseoir près de Steve et lui tendit une bière:

- Trinquons à notre réussite professionnelle.

Le bruit des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquèrent sonna à leurs oreilles comme un doux hymne au succès.

Steve se tenait droit comme un i dans le bureau du Président des Etats-Unis et il devait avouer que Sam avait sans doute eu raison. Si on l'avait conduit dans le bureau ovale, c'était sans doute que le Président Barnes lui même avait besoin de lui. Cela engendrait beaucoup de choses. Une bonne paye, de grosses responsabilités, mais s'il parvenait à tenir son contrat jusqu'à la fin, c'était un excellent début de carrière qui pouvait lui ouvrir de grands projets.

* * *

Quand la porte du bureau ovale s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Président -un homme à la cinquantaine bien tassée, aux cheveux déjà gris et à l'air constamment occupé- deux gardes du corps et une femme qui semblait être sa secrétaire, Steve se redressa légèrement, réflexe de vétéran. Le président Barnes s'installa au Bureau du Résolu et fit un vague geste de la main vers Steve:

- Je vous en prie, j'ai lu votre dossier, mais vous n'êtes plus à l'armée, jeune homme. Vous pouvez vous abstenir du garde-à-vous.

Il se détendit légèrement et observa Barnes faire signe à sa jeune secrétaire:

- Romanoff, s'il vous plaît, le dossier de notre jeune ami.

La demoiselle s'exécuta, non sans préciser au Président, qui enfilait ses lunettes:

- Steven Rogers, Monsieur.

-Steven Rogers, reprit Barnes. Tout jeune diplômé, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, Monsieur. Du mois dernier.

Le président hocha la tête et leva les yeux sur sa jeune recrue:

- Et vous devez donc vous demander pourquoi je vous ai choisi.

- ... Je dois avouer que cette question m'a traversé l'esprit, Monsieur.

Barnes s'adossa dans son fauteuil, faisant grincer le cuir contre son costume trois pièces, et il croisa les mains sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait légèrement avec l'âge:

- Pour plusieurs raisons, Monsieur Rogers. Votre expérience dans notre Armée y est pour beaucoup.

- Airborne, Monsieur, osa interrompre Steve.

Romanoff esquissa un sourire qu'elle fit de son mieux pour retenir et Barnes leur jeta un regard noir avant de poursuivre:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Vos excellentes notes à l'obtention de votre diplôme ont également pesé leur poids dans la balance. Ainsi que votre âge.

- Mon âge, Monsieur?

Barnes hocha la tête et se leva, refermant le dossier pour le rendre à Romanoff. Il se dirigea vers la porte et tous commencèrent à le suivre mais il arrêta sa secrétaire et ses gardes du corps d'un geste de la main:

- Je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à Monsieur Rogers. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, merci.

Il sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par Steve qui lança un dernier regard à Romanoff. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire encourageant avant de se tourner vers les deux armoires à glace. Barnes marchait vite et Steve se vit obliger de trottiner pour le rattraper et ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs aux murs blancs et richement décorés, se dirigeant vers la Résidence Exécutive.

- Il se trouve que mon fils James a tout juste deux ans de moins que vous, Rogers. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait être bon pour lui d'être protégé par un jeune homme qui pourrait le comprendre. Il est particulièrement...

Barnes grimaça et se reprit:

- Il n'aime pas vraiment l'autorité et nous avons toujours eu plus d'ennuis avec lui qu'avec sa sœur. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais pour être convenablement protégé, il doit pouvoir obéir à son garde du corps quand cela se montre nécessaire. J'espère que vous arriverez à vous faire respecter et obéir. Aucun de mes propres gardes du corps n'a su le gérer.

Ils entrèrent dans l'aile principale et montèrent les escaliers vers le deuxième étage:

- Je vous accorde deux mois pour voir ce que cela donne. Si vous vous débrouillez bien, nous signerons le contrat et vous resterez avec vous jusqu'à la fin de mon mandat. Vous logerez avec nous, ici même. Ma femme et moi dormons dans la chambre Présidentielle, James dans la suite Lincoln et Sharon, ma fille, dans la suite de la Reine. Vous dormirez dans la chambre Est. Mon garde du corps le plus proche, Rumlow, loge dans la chambre Ouest. Vous devez être les cinquième et sixième membres de cette famille. Être là sans vraiment l'être. Enfin, le genre de choses que l'on vous a apprises à l'école...

Ils parcoururent le grand couloir et entrèrent dans le salon jaune -qui portait bien son nom car Steve se sentit comme agressé par la décoration plus que douteuse du lieu- et Barnes termina:

- Vous deviendrez l'ombre de James. Vous le suivrez partout où il ira. Et soyez vigilant, parce que c'est un spécialiste quand il s'agit de semer ses chaperons. Rogers...

Steve cessa de détailler le salon pour croiser le regard du Président:

- Oui, Monsieur?

- Votre boulot est de protéger mon fils, quoi qu'il advienne. _Quoi qu'il advienne_. Suis-je bien clair Rogers?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- _Votre_ vie doit impérativement passer _après_ la sienne. Comme vous le savez peut être, mon élection n'a pas vraiment plu à tout le monde...

- N'est-ce pas le cas de tous les Présidents, Monsieur?

Barnes esquissa un sourire:

- Je vous aime bien. Et vous avez raison. Toujours est-il que j'ai reçu quelques lettres dérangeantes. Et je compte sur vous pour ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Les seuls au courant sont Rumlow, vous, et moi même.

- Dérangeantes?

- Insultes, menaces. De graves menaces. De mort, pour certaines. Envers moi, mais aussi envers ma femme et mes enfants.

- C'est pourquoi vous m'avez engagé.

- Exactement, Rogers.

Barnes soupira avant de demander:

- Bien... Est-ce que vous vous sentez prêt?

- Oui, Monsieur.

C'était un mensonge. Bien sûr que c'était un mensonge. Comment pourrait-il être prêt, lui qui sortait de l'école, à protéger le fils du Président des Etats-Unis? Barnes décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro interne:

- Rachel? Pouvez vous demander à Esther et aux enfants de me rejoindre dans le salon jaune? J'ai quelqu'un à leur présenter.

Il raccrocha et ouvrit le mini bar. A la vitesse à laquelle il se servit et avala un scotch, Steve pu deviner sa nervosité.

Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un verre.

* * *

Je termine abruptement, mais je voulais poster quelque chose ce soir. Et j'ai besoin d'une ellipse temporelle ici.

Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews, si vous en mettez. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, well, well...

Merci à toutes (et tous?) pour vos reviews et vos follows, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Steve se tenait assis sur un des fauteuils jaunes du salon du même nom, une tasse de thé désormais vide reposant sur la table basse devant lui. Face à lui, sur le canapé, étaient assises Sharon et Esther Barnes, respectivement fille et femme du Président. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblait être la gouvernante, Rachel, se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, se faisant la plus discrète possible. Le Président Barnes avait du s'absenter depuis un bon quart d'heure afin de retourner à ses obligations professionnelles, et Esther avait décidé d'attendre que James Barnes ne daignent les rejoindre. Il semblait de toute évidence que le protégé de Steve avait mieux à faire et préférait se faire désirer. La Première Dame des Etats-Unis adressa un sourire désolé au garde du corps:

- Veuillez excuser le comportement de mon fils, Monsieur Rogers. Nous ne l'avons pas élevé ainsi... Mais tout ce qui est officiel entrâine systématiquement une opposition de sa part.

Steve secoua la tête et la rassura:

- C'est loin d'être votre faute. Et son comportement est compréhensible, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Compréhensible, mais nullement excusable. Vous pouvez être assuré qu'il en entendra parler.

Rogers esquissa un sourire et posa son attention sur Sharon, une jeune femme blonde au sourire qui semblait ineffaçable, et qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes Sharon, c'est cela?

- Oui, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Notre petite dernière, précisa Esther en souriant, tout en replaçant une des mêches blondes derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard contrarié à sa mère:

- Maman... Heum. Oui, je viens de prendre dix-huit ans.

- Vous avez l'intention de suivre la carrière de votre père?

- Oh non, la politique... Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. J'aimerais être avocate.

Steve lui répondit par une mimique impressionnée:

- La justice... C'est une excellente voie.

- Mais ardue, précisa Esther.

- Je sais, soupira Sharon d'un ton exaspéré.

La Première Dame soupira et secoua la tête:

- Monsieur Rogers, nous n'allons pas abuser davantage de votre temps. Et Sharon a un cours de piano dans une demie heure. Je suis sincèrement désolée que James ne se soit pas montré.

- Aucun problème.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois d'un même geste et Esther s'approcha du garde du corps pourlui serrer la main:

- Vous pouvez rester un peu et visiter l'étage, si vous le désirez. Vous devrez être là demain dans la matinée. Vous vous installerez dans votre chambre et, s'il le veut bien, vous pourrez faire la connaissance de mon fils.

- Je serais là sans faute, Madame.

Elle esquissa un sourire:

- Appelez moi, Esther, Monsieur Rogers.

- Uniquement si vous m'appelez Steve, Madame.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, suivie de près par sa fille qui ne manqua pas de jeter un dernier regard à Steve avant de disparaitre. Rachel s'avança pour commencer à débarrasser les tasses et demanda:

- Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre?

- Je... Je prendrais bien un verre d'eau, à vrai dire.

Elle sourit, bienveillante:

- Stressant, n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes tous passés par là. Et vous vous en êtes très bien sorti. Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau en cuisine.

- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas. Terminez ici, je peux peut être aller me servir moi même. Enfin... Je vais vivre ici, après tout.

Elle hocha la tête:

- Bien sûr. Sur votre gauche en sortant puis au fond du couloir à droite.

Steve la remercia d'un signe de tête et suivit ses indications jusqu'à la cuisine. Il posa ses mains sur le plan de travail et baissa la tête, fermant les yeux alors qu'il soupirait profondément. Le noeud dans son estomac se défit légèrement et il releva le nez. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à stresser, mais il s'agissait là du Président des Etats-Unis. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage et son regard accrocha une bouteille d'eau posée sur le plan de travail. Il ouvrit un placard, à la recherche d'un verre, mais tomba sur une batterie de casseroles à la place. Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter:

- Les verres sont au-dessus de l'évier.

Steve se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme assis sur la table collée contre le mur. La fenêtre était ouverte et il s'y était accoudé pour pouvoir fumer sa cigarette. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il venait de se lever. Ses cheveux bruns pointaient en tout sens, son visage était encore habité par le sommeil, et il ne portait qu'un jean gris et un t-shirt noir, sans doute enfilés à la va-vite. Il leva un sourcil et observa Steve, qui s'était retourné pour sortir un verre du placard.

- Le nouveau garde du corps?

Steve hocha la tête et vida son verre d'eau cul sec, ce qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Il se pencha en avant, coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et tendit une main à Steve, que celui-ci serra rapidement:

- Je suis ta victime, alors. James Buchanan Barnes. Si tu prononce une seule fois "Buchanan", je jure que je te fais virer.

Le garde du corps hocha la tête avant de se présenter:

- Steve Rogers.

- Le prend pas mal, mais je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de te rencontrer.

- On m'a prévenu.

- Ouais, ricana James. J'imagine. Je suis le cas social de la famille. Celui qui n'accepte rien de toutes ces conneries...

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de dire, laissant la fumée glisser entre ses lèvres:

- Y'a de la vodka dans le frigo, si tu veux. Je le dirais à personne.

Steve secoua la tête:

- Je vais m'en passer, merci.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune homme:

- Tu aurais bien besoin d'un verre, si tu veux mon avis. D'un verre ou de retirer le balai que tu as dans les fesses, je sais pas...

Il y eut un bref silence avant que James ne reprenne:

- Enfin, au moins tu es jeune. Le type avant toi était un vieux con, la cinquantaine. Il me laissait rien faire... Etouffant. T'as quel âge toi? Vingt-trois? Vingt-quatre?

- Vingt-cinq, corrigea Steve.

- Et est-ce que toi aussi tu pense que tu es dans le droit de me donner des ordres?

- Lorsque cela concerne votre sécurité, oui. Mais je pense aussi que si nous sommes en bons termes, cela rendra les choses plus faciles.

James étouffa un rire:

- "En bon termes"... J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de ma vie. J'ai déjà donné. Alors soit effectivement on est "en bon termes", ça plaira pas à mon père et il te foutera dehors... Soit tu lui plait et tu deviens mon petit Satan personnel.

Il eut une vague geste de la main vers Steve et précisa:

- Enfin "petit"... Je me comprends.

- Il s'est passé quoi avec le garde du corps précédent?

James sourit et termina sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot par la fenêtre:

- Je l'ai égorgé avec une fourchette.

- James Buchanan Barnes!

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Rachel qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle posa son plateau sur la table:

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter de ne pas jeter vos mégots dans le jardin? Nous avons des cendriers partout ici. Et descendez de cette table.

Barnes lui sourit et descendit d'un bond de la table:

- Les mauvaises habitudes sont difficiles à perdre... Dis, Rachel, serais-tu assez gentille pour me préparer un bon petit-déjeuner pendant que je prend ma douche?

Elle le jugea du regard avant de finalement céder avec un sourire:

- Filez.

James déposa un baiser bruyant sur sa joue et disparu dans le couloir:

- T'es la meilleure, Rachel.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit à Steve:

- Les enfants...

Elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner de l'enfant terrible des Barnes et dit au garde du corps, qui s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail auprès d'elle:

- Rassurez vous, il n'a rien fait à votre prédecesseur. Si ce n'est lui taper sur les nerfs. Franck a déposé sa démission.

- Il semble vous apprécier... Je peux connaître votre secret?

- Je n'ai pas le même travail que vous, Monsieur Rogers. Je m'occupe des Barnes depuis que Monsieur a été élu Gouveneur du New Jersey... Autant dire que j'ai vu ces enfants grandir.

Elle cassa deux oeufs dans une poele chaude et continua:

- Et, croyez moi, ce sont de bons gamins. Même Jimmy. Il suffit de... savoir le prendre, je dirais.

- Il faudra m'apprendre.

Rachel ricana:

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Monsieur Rogers. James n'est pas si dur.

Steve se mordit la lèvre puis désigna la poele:

- Vous voulez un coup de main?

Elle sourit franchement:

- Vous avez bien raison. La meilleure façon de se faire aimer de Jimmy, c'est de passer par son estomac. Voulez vous m'attrapper le bacon..?

Lorsque James revint dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche, son garde du corps et la gouvernante étaient tous deux en train de discuter joyeusement autour d'un café. Barnes renifla sèchement et saisit son assiette.

- Ça bosse dur, c'est bien. Vous êtes pas censé me protéger, au lieu de draguer Rachel?

La femme leva les yeux au ciel et se leva:

- Monsieur Rogers ne rejoins officiellement notre équipe que demain matin, et vous le sauriez si vous aviez été là dans le salon jaune. Et soyez gentil.

Il secoua la tête et jeta un regard noir à Rogers avant de quitter la pièce, emmenant son petit déjeuner avec lui. Rachel se tourna vers Steve, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Ça se passera bien.

Steve hocha la tête en silence. Mais il avait beau se le répéter, il avait encore du mal à y croire.

* * *

Quand Sam rentra chez eux ce soir là, il trouva Steve affalé dans leur canapé, une bière à la main, devant une émission de télé réalité. Sam fronça les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à lui pour s'asseoir près de lui:

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non... Tout va bien. Ta première journée?

Wilson secoua la tête:

- Si tu regarde le Bachelor, c'est que ça ne va pas si bien que ça, je me trompe? Comment s'est passé ton entretien.

- Bien... Bien. Le gosse va me détester, il va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais bien.

- Le gosse? Quel gosse?

- Le fils du Président.

Sam laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé:

- Oh. Je vois... C'est quoi son nom, déjà?

- James. James Barnes. Un vrai tyran, apparemment. Le gars avant moi s'est cassé juste parce que le gamin lui tapait sur les nerfs.

- Au pire tu fais pareil.

Steve but une gorgée de sa bière:

- Refuser un boulot du Président des Etats-Unis... Tu ferais ça, toi?

- Sans doute pas, grimaça Sam.

Steve se redressa et posa sa bière sur la table basse:

- Tu sais le pire? C'est que soit je plais au fils et ça ne va pas au père et je me fait virer, soit je plait au père mais pas au fils et il me fait vivre un enfer.

Sam récupéra la bouteille de son ami pour la boire:

- Tu vas y aller quand même?

- En étant constamment stressé, oui... J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Les deux amis regardèrent le Bachelor se débarrasser d'une de ses prétendantes en silence puis Steve demanda:

- Et toi, ta journée?

- Ça l'a fait. Stone est plutôt sympa. Et on s'enole à Los Angeles pour trois jours la semaine prochaine.

Rogers tourna la tête vers son ami:

- J'emménage demain à la Maison Blanche.

Sam se redressa vivement, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa bière:

- Pardon?

- Je dois vivre sur place.

- Tu rigole?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, là?

- Non, mais Steve... On a finalement trouvé un appart où s'installer et tu me lâche?

Rogers soupira:

- Je te lâche pas, Sam... Je pourrais toujours payer ma part du loyer et je reviendrais ici quand je bosserais pas.

- Tu crois honnêtement qu'ils vont te foutre la paix plus d'une journée.

- Je sais pas, Sam. Tu vas pas me faire une crise. Je te dis que je continuerais à payer ma part, comme ça on peut garder l'appart et en plus tu vis tout seul. Que des avantages pour toi.

Sam finit la bière et dit avant de se lever et d'aller jeter la bouteille:

- Sauf que mon meilleur pote ne vivra plus avec moi...

Il s'appuya contre le bar et soupira profondément avant de proposer à contre coeur:

- T'as besoin d'aide pour boucler tes valises?

Steve esquissa un sourire. Même si son nouveau boulot s'avérait difficile, il était au moins sûr de pouvoir compter sur son meilleur ami.

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre. En espérant avoir encore votre attention :)

A la prochaine.


End file.
